writing_for_the_webfandomcom-20200214-history
Internet Vocabulary Terms
Address Bar-''' The space on the web browser screen where the current website address is displayed; also, the place where a person enters the address of the website they wish to access. 'Antivirus Software-' Program to detect and remove computer viruses. 'Attachment-' A file included along with an e-mail message. Attachments can be virtually any kind of file, including pictures, documents, sounds, or even video. Attachments can also be misused, as in the case of someone sending an offensive image, or a harmful macro. 'Bandwidth- '''The amount of data that can be carried by a digital communication medium '''Broadband-' A type of high-speed data transmission in which the bandwidth is shared by more than one simultaneous signal. 'Browser (or web browser)-' A software program which allows a person to explore the internet in an easy-to-use way. Navigating the Internet through a series of links, the user can "browse" the internet. 'Cache-' High-speed data storage mechanism 'Chat-' A place or program where users can communicate in real time through text, or sometimes, through voice. Many chat rooms are found on web pages, but there is another common form of chat on the internet called "Live Support," which allows support teams to chat with visitors and answer questions in real-time. 'Connection speed-' A measurement of the speed at which the modem is able to talk to other computers and to get information from them. The higher the number, the faster information is transferred. 'Cookie-'''A small piece of information/data that is stored on a computer by a website to keep track of information about the user such as pages visited, options selected, or what items a user is going to purchase. '''Cracker-' A hacker who explicitly intends to do harm. 'CSS-' Style sheets that guide the website's use of HTML. One change to the CSS will affect all connected web pages. 'Discussion Board- '''A tool used for online communication that replicates actual discussion, but through writing. '''Download-' To transfer data or programs from a server or host computer to one's own computer or digital device 'DSL (Digital Subscriber Line)-' A technology that allows high-speed transmission of text, audio, and video, usually over standard telephone lines; a form of broadband transmission. 'Electronic Footprint-' A trail of activity throughout cyberspace left by the user. This trail of data can still exist even after browser history and email messages have been deleted. 'Emoticon-' A little face or other picture made up of text. For example, the original emoticon depicts a smiling face, lying sideways, like so :-) 'Encryption-' The translation of data into a secret code. Encryption is the most effective way to achieve data security. To read an encrypted file requires access to a secret key or password that enables the user to decrypt it. Unencrypted data is called plain text; encrypted data is referred to as cipher text. 'Ethernet-' A local-area network protocol featuring a bus topology and a 10 megabit-per-second data transfer rate. 'FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions)-' This is a very helpful list of the most commonly asked questions on a website. These act as mini help pages, and are an extremely effective tool, saving time and manpower by providing answers to the questions most people have after viewing a page of information. 'Griefers-' Individuals who play online games and intentionally cause harm to or problems for other gamers. 'Firewall-' An aspect of internet security designed to prevent unauthorized users from gaining access to a computer. Operating systems typically have a built-in firewall, and more advanced firewalls are available as well. Firewalls act as a barrier between the computer or network, monitoring incoming and outgoing information. 'Hacker-' Someone who exploits security holes in technology for any purpose. '''History- A tracking feature of internet browsers which allows users to see all recent websites that have been visited. Home Page or Homepage-''' The default website opened upon initial launch of a web browser. '''HTML (HyperText Markup Language) - A simple, text-based mark up language, read by nearly every internet-capable device, which allows web pages to work. Identity theft-''' This occurs when an unscrupulous person gathers enough information about a person to successfully impersonate them online, by mail, over the telephone, or in person. 'Instant Messaging (IM)-' A computer application that allows for communications in real time; a live chat and e-mail service. 'Internet-' Also known as the net or the web, the internet is a huge network connecting computers all over the world. 'Internet fraud (or online fraud)-' Any kind of crime involving fraudulent business practices carried out primarily on the internet. 'ISP (Internet Service Provider)-' ISPs sell access to the Internet to individuals and companies. For example, if a person accesses the internet through Comcast, Comcast is their ISP. '''JavaScript. A scripting language used to create interactive websites. 'Jpeg (Joint partner experts group or Joint photographic experts group)-' A file format for graphic images on the internet. 'Keyword-' A word or phrase that a user enters into a search engine to find information they are looking for. Keywords are also descriptive phrases and words separated by commas attached to html pages (meta tags). 'Link (hypertext link)-' A clickable element on a web page that takes you to another resource on the web. 'Macro-' A saved set of instructions for a program such as a word processor or e-mail reader. Originally, macros were intended to allow a computer user to save time by programming time-consuming tasks into reusable sets of instructions. Unfortunately, some unscrupulous programmers send documents via e-mail containing harmful macros that perform unwanted tasks such as deleting your files, or sending obscene messages to everyone in your address book. Most programs allow you to disable macros to prevent these harmful tasks from being carried out. 'Netiquette-' Etiquette on the internet. 'Network-' A system of computers interconnected by telephone wires or other means in order to share information. 'Online/offline-' When someone is online, he or she is connected to the Internet. People communicate online by sending and receiving information via e-mail, instant messaging or a chat room. Offline is when a person is disconnected from the internet. It can also be used as another term for the real world (i.e. outside the internet). 'Phishing-' A fraudster pretends to be from a legitimate organization, and sends misleading e-mails requesting personal and financial details from unsuspecting people. 'Plug-in-' An accessory software program that extends the capabilities of an existing application. 'POP3 e-mail-' POP is useful for computers, i.e. mobile or home computers, without a permanent network connection, that requires a "post office" (the POP server) to hold their mail until they can retrieve it. 'Post/Posting- '''Post can be used as a verb or noun. A post is a new addition to a web page or blog. As a verb, post is the act of writing on the web and publishing it for all to see. '''Power Cycle-' Unplugging the modem from its power source (outlet) for approximately 10 seconds and then plugging it back in. 'Privacy policy-' Most reputable websites that collect personal information have a prominently displayed privacy policy. This policy should outline the company's policies for use of your personal information, including whether or not they intend to resell it, or use it for other marketing purposes. 'Proxy Server-' A computer system or an application that acts as an intermediary for requests from clients seeking resources from other servers. 'Router- '''A network device that forwards data packets from one network to another. '''SEO (Search Engine Optimization)- '''set of best practices that webmasters and Web content producers follow to help them achieve a better ranking in search engine results '''Spam-' A disruptive, unsolicited commercial message posted on a computer network or sent as e-mail. 'Spyware-' A type of software that gets onto computers without their users' knowledge. The resource-hungry programs often render machines unusable, causing the internet experience to be very frustrating. It is strongly encouraged to download and run anti-spyware programs often. 'Sub Account-' An additional e-mail address. 'Trojan Horse-' A computer virus hidden within a program . The Trojan Horse is named after the mythological story of a horse given to the Trojans by the Greeks which actually had Greek warriors hidden inside of it. Once it was brought into the city gates, the warriors emerged to destroy the city of Troy. The virus works much the same way. It gains access through an apparently legitimate file transfer. Once the program is brought onto the computer, the virus hidden within wreaks havoc on the computer. 'Upload-' The transfer of information from a personal computer onto a network. 'URL (Universal Resource Locator)-' A global electronic address for document and websites on the World Wide Web. 'USB (Universal Serial Bus)- '''A standard for connection sockets on computers and other electronic equipment. '''User name-' A name that lets you get into certain places on the web. 'Virus-' A software program capable of reproducing itself and usually capable of causing great harm to files or other programs on the same computer. 'World Wide Web (Web or WWW)-' The phrase "World Wide Web" refers collectively to all of the linked pages available for browsing on the public internet.